Snake Eyes
by Kaira-chan
Summary: COMPLETE A fic for my friend GryffindorGirley - Ginny has a strange dream, and finds she likes Malfoy. But what happens if he doesn't like her back? MalfoyXGinny.
1. Chapter 1

Kaira-chan: And here is the fic dedicated to my friend GryffindorGirley. 

Dark Kaira: About time u.u

Kaira-chan: Sorry! I had too many other fics going on . . . I still do ^_^;;;

Dark Kaira: =.=

Kaira-chan: Anyways, I hope you like it. 

Fred: And Kaira-chan doesn't own Harry Potter . . . though she does own the fourth and the third books . . . 

Kaira-chan: Ahem . . . 

Fred: Not legally u.u She just bought them from Chapters . . . another thing she doesn't own . . . 

Kaira-chan: Oh, about Hope. Yes she is an original character, but that's because I figured Ginny needed some friends in her own grade to talk to . . . and she's my RP character when I RP Harry Potter with GryffindorGirley ^_^;;; so yeah . . . heheh ^_^;;; no one tell me about her, she's not that important anyway . . . 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Ginny stood alone in the spotlight. Well, she was almost alone. Harry Potter stood just in frount of her. She was wearing a tight, sparkling black dress that came down to her knees. Her red hair was tied back in a tight bun. 

Harry stood regally in frount of her, dressed in a beautiful black tux. He had finally managed to tame his black hair, and it was shining wonderfully in the light. Everyone in Hogwarts stood shadowed in comparison to these two. And then, the music started. It was slow, completely instrumental. 

First the violin solo, then the other instruments joined it in a melancholy tune. 

Harry took her hands in his, and the two of them began to dance, Harry leading. They flew across the dance floor, looking like they were made for eachother, the spot light following their every move, both looking lovingly into eachother's eyes. 

She closed her eyes, and their lips moved closer. They touched, and everything felt right. Like _this _is what it was suppose to be. 

She pulled away slowly, savoring his taste, slowly opening her eyes . . . to be met with cold grey-blue eyes, instead of Harry's emerald green ones. 

She pulled away further. Harry's black hair was now blond, and his face was a lot colder, but seemed pained somehow. It was Malfoy. 

  


Ginny shot out of bed, her blanket's falling to her lap. 

"About time you woke up Ginny," A girl with medium black hair said, looking away from the mirror which she was applying her make-up infrount of. 

Ginny looked at her. "Hope?" she asked shakily.

"The one and only," the girl, Hope smiled. Then she looked at Ginny's face. "Are you OK?" She asked, worry creeping into her voice. 

"I'm okay. It must have been a dream," Ginny sighed. 

"What was just a dream, it must have really shaken you up. Last time I looked at you, you were smiling in you sleep," something dawned on Hope. "Oh, it was one of _those _dreams. Where it all starts out perfect, and then WHAM! It all goes wrong, right? Please, do tell."

Ginny explained the dream, Hope completely absorbed in the whole story. 

"Wow! That must have been horrible," Hope finally said, when the dream had ended. 

Ginny nodded. "And the weird thing was . . . " Ginny said quietly. "I didn't really mind that much . . . "

Hope looked at her friend quizzically, then jumped up. "Oh my God! Class is going to start soon. Hurry and get ready! I'll wait for you!" Hope said, jumping up and down. 

Ginny nodded and hurried to get ready. 

  


Hope and Ginny barely made it to class on time, Transfiguration being their first class. Throughout the entire class, all Hope did was try to decipher the dream. 

"Hope," Ginny said, after class was done, and they were working to their next one. "You have to promise not to tell _anyone! _About this, okay?" Ginny said. 

Hope nodded. "Okay . . . " she said, alittle unsure. 

Ginny stopped, Hope stopping to. "I mean it! Don't tell a soul! Not Harry, or Ron, or Hermione!" 

Hope looked at Ginny, before finally nodding. "Okay, I won't tell a soul."

"And if you do, I have full permission to say who you like," Ginny said, narrowing her eyes. 

Hope gulped. "You don't know who I like!" Hope yelled. 

Ginny smirked. "I know both the people who you like. And if you tell a soul about my dream, I'll tell them both."

"Then who do I like?" Hope mumbled. 

"A certain red haired ex-Gryffindor, and a certain grey-eyed black haired Slytherin in out Potions class," Ginny smirked. 

Hope glared at the floor. "I already told you I wouldn't tell anyone . . . " Hope mumbled. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: How do you like the first chapter?? Huhuhuhuh?? 

Dark Kaira: It sucks, good thing this will only be a three-shot...

Kaira-chan: Sorry, GriffindorGirley, I can't make it longer then that u.u too many other fics to keep up...

Dark Kaira: Hahaha *Sticks out tongue*

Fred: I hope everyone liked it. And review review review!!

((Sorry if anyone is OOC in this fic...)) 


	2. Chapter 2

Kaira-chan: Here's the second and middle chapter ^_^

Dark Kaira: Thank Ra. It's such a horrible fic. 

Kaira-chan: Oh shut up you .

Fred: I hope you enjoy. And Kaira-chan isn't J.K Rowling. She isn't even from England!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  


Ginny and Hope sat at the Gryffindor table in the...food place (Sorry, I forget what it's called). Harry and Ron were at Quidditch practice, and Hermione was in the library studying for some test. 

"So, what are you going to do?" Whispered Hope to her friend. 

"I don't know," Ginny sighed angrily, running her right hand through her hair. 

"Well, you know whatever you decide to do, I'll be right beside you. Well, not literally, but you know what I mean," Hope said, looking over at the Slytherin table.

"You just saying that because Matt's sitting there, aren't you?" Ginny said mockingly, seeing a black haired Slytherin sitting not to far from Malfoy. 

Hope blushed slightly, and Ginny laughed. "I'm going to go talk to him," Ginny sighed. "Maybe ask him to the dance that's coming up."

Hope grinned. "Okay! Go on!" Ginny got up, and began walking across the room to the Slytherin table. She turned around once, to see Hope smiling encouragingly, and giving her thumbs up. 

Ginny took a breath, and walked slowly over, as the post came flying through the window. Malfoy received a letter, and opened it. 

Ginny walked beside him as his eyes scanned over the pale blue parchment. She noticed him reading the short letter a few times again, his eyes widening more at every word he took in. 

"Hello Malfoy," she said quietly, her voice cracking. He didn't even moved. 

She cleared her throat and tried again. "Um... Hello Malfoy," she said louder. A few of the Slytherin's looked at her strangely. After all, what was a Gryffindor doing at _their _table. 

Malfoy glared at her, before getting up suddenly. "Get away from me, Weasel," Malfoy spat, before sweeping out of the hall arrogantly. 

Ginny's eyes followed him, shocked. He was usually rude but... She didn't even notice the other Slytherin's glaring at her. 

Matt stood up. "I suggest leaving," he said coldly. Ginny's eyes turned to him, emotionlessly. 

He lowered his voice, so no one else could hear him. "Get going or I'm sure the other Slytheran's will hurt you," he hissed. Ginny nodded stiffly, and walked back to her own table. 

As she neared the table, Hope got up and walked to her. "What happened?" She asked. 

"He - was a lot ruder then normal," Ginny answered, shaking her head, and sitting down, where she began to eat breakfast. Hope watched her eat, the began on her own food. 

  
  


"Hey, Hope, can I borrow some newt tail?" Matt asked, walking to Hope and Ginny's table in Potion's class. It was a week since the incident 

"Uh...sure," Hope said, handing over some newt tail, but looking at a very interesting speck of dirt on her table. 

Ginny sighed. "Matt, that's the tenth time this class you asked us for ingredients."

Matt smiled sheepishly. 

Suddenly an idea came to Ginny. "Hey! You're in Malfoy's house, right? So you see him a lot," she asked. 

Matt nodded, suspiciously. 

"Is it just me, or is he acting strangely?" Ginny continued. 

"Yeah, since he got that letter last week. All he's been doing in the common room is reading it over. He won't talk to anyone," Matt answered. 

Ginny looked at the table. 

"Mr. Deen, what may I ask are you doing over there?" Snape snapped. 

"Just borrowing some Newt's Tail," Matt said quickly, and headed back to his desk. He held up the Newt's Tail to show Snape that he was telling the truth. 

Snape looked, then turned his attention to another student. 

Hope turned to Ginny. "What do you think the note meant?" She asked. 

Ginny shrugged, then began to pour more ingredients into the potion. 

  
  


Ginny walked down the dark hallway, the flame from the torches burning low. It was late now, and she was going to go to sleep now. She was just at the library, for some late studying, and had decided on taking the long way back to the Gryffindor common room. 

As she passed a door, slightly ajar, she heard a sniffling from inside. 

She paused, and stood against the door. Someone was crying inside. She pushed it open a little more, and peeked inside, to be greeted with something she definitely did not expect. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: So how was it??? *Hopeful smile* I know it wasn't that good. 

Dark Kaira: Damn right. 

Kaira-chan: u.u the wording was horrible. 

Fred: I wasn't mentioned once. 

Dark Kaira: You jumped around too much. 

Kaira-chan: It was too choppy. 

Fred: I wasn't mentioned. 

Dark Kaira: It was too short...

Kaira-chan: That's enough u.u Now I feel bad =P Please review! Next chapter will be the last. 

Fred; Hey! I'm suppose to say that!! Please review!!! ^___^

  


~~~~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~~

DarkChildNinaAnimeAngel: 

Hey! You like Anime? Hurrah! All hail the mighty anime =P. I hope you liked this chapter. 

GryffindorGirley:

Lol ^_^ Yay! I'm glad you likkle it ^-^ I just hope that you don't find this chapter as bad as I do...


	3. Chapter 3

Kaira-chan: And welcome to the final chapter of this story. 

Dark Kaira: Thank Ra it's finally done. 

Kaira-chan; Oh shush you..

Dark Kaira: Make me _

Fred: Um... Kaira-chan doesn't own Harry Potter.... And there is quite abit of OOCness on Malfoy's part here....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Ginny pushed the door open alittle more, silently, just to make sure that she was seeing what she was seeing.

She jumped when the door squeaked on its rust hinge. She noticed she wasn't the only one, the person in the other room also jumped. 

"What are you doing here?!" Malfoy snapped angrily, seeing her standing in the door way. 

"I - uh - I - um.... I heard someone crying, so I came to see if they were okay," Ginny stammered, fearfully. 

Malfoy's eyes widened slightly, then he turned away sharply. "I wasn't crying," he said, his voice hoarse. 

Both of them stood like that for a while. Completely still, scarcely breathing. Ginny watching Malfoy, her eyes filled with worry and confusion, and Malfoy glaring at the wall. 

He turned to her sharply. "Well, are you going to just stand there gapping like a fish out of water?" He snapped angrily. 

Ginny jumped at the sudden movement, the sudden noise. 

Malfoy groaned. "Either come in, or get out," he growled. 

Ginny took a step forward, trying to read his reaction on her decision. It was all jumbled. He looked both annoyed, but at the same time relieved. He was so hard to figure out!

He sat down heavily. "So what do you want?" He asked, his eyes falling to the floor. 

"I uh - just wanted to see if you were okay," Ginny answered him. 

He let out a curt laugh. "No seriously," he said sadistically. 

"I am serious," Ginny said. Why was he being like this?

He looked at her. "No one ever wants to know _just _if someone is okay. There's always something behind it. They always have a motive," Malfoy said, his cold eyes boring into hers. She realized then, how much like a snake's eyes his were. There really was no emotion behind his eyes. No caring, not nothing. Just anger and pain. Maybe she shouldn't say 'no caring'. She could see something flicker behind those eyes of his. 

"As far as I'm conscious of, all I want to know, is if you are okay. What's bothering you. What that damned note says," Ginny said. 

She say something flicker. A deep pain as she mentioned the note. A sorrow. And she immediately regretted saying that. "I'm - I'm sorry. I shouldn't've said anything," Ginny said. She began to get up, but soon she found his letting infrount of her. 

_Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,_

_ We regret to inform you, that both your parents were killed last night. We believe it may have been the dark lord, for we found the dark mark hovering over their bodies. We will keep everything in the same shape as it was left, with the exception of the removal of the bodies. We will expect you to claim all of the possessions and the house when you are let off of school. Failure to do so, will result of the repossession of everything on the property. _

_ It is a loss to us to loose someone as important to the ministry as your father, and I'm sure it must be a great loss. You will either live on your own, from here on, or you will find someone who will adopt you. _

_ Good day. _

_ Cornelius Fudge_

_ The Minister of Magic_

  


Ginny read over the note a few more times, before giving it back to Malfoy. "But - I thought -didn't your father work for -?" Ginny started, at a loss for words. 

"Yeah, he did. But he told me when I was there for winter break. He had been hired by the ministry, to record and progress The Dark Lords actions. I _knew _it was a bad idea," Malfoy said, fresh tears welling up in his eyes. He closed them tightly, but it didn't stop them from falling. 

Suddenly Ginny was filled with a rage. How could the ministry be so insincere?! It was _their fault _that Malfoy's father had died. "Those bastards!" She exclaimed, before she knew what she was doing. 

Malfoy's eyes opened, and her turned to face her. "It's their fault! How can they be so insincere? They -" she stopped when she felt Malfoy's finger cover her mouth. 

"I told you. The only reason why people do what they do is to further their own ends. The ministry doesn't care that both my parents are dead. They don't care that I don't have a family anymore. All they care about is that there source of information is cut off now. Be quiet. Someone might here you," Malfoy said. 

Ginny turned to face him. "My dad... he works for the ministry. What would happen, if they decided to make him to something like that? What if -" She stopped speaking when she felt strong arms wrap around her shoulders. 

She blinked, and looked up, to see that it was Malfoy's arms, though he wasn't looking at her. He was glaring at a far off wall. 

Before she knew what she was doing she had wrapped her arms around his waist too, both of them still seated. 

He looked down at her, surprised, and she smiled back up at him, and she couldn't be sure, but she could've sworn he smiled faintly back. 

  
  


It was just before curfew when Ginny got back to her dorm. She saw Hope smiling in one of the couches before the fire. Only a very few people were there, none that Ginny really talked to. She sat across from Hope. 

"You look happy," Ginny said. 

"Yeah, Matt just asked me to the dance," Hope grinned. 

"Really? Congratulations!" Ginny grinned back. 

"How about you, do you have a date yet?" Hope asked. 

Ginny smiled slyly. "I'm not quite sure yet," Ginny said. Hope grinned back devilishly. 

"Oh! Please tell!" And with those words, Ginny commenced to tell Hope about her night, leaving out the whole Malfoy crying and his parents dying and everything. 

"So...he didn't kiss you?" Hope asked when she was done. Ginny shook her head. Hope smiled. "I'm sure he will."

  
  


Over the next week, Ginny and Malfoy met secretly. Ginny didn't want to really tell anyone besides Hope. They would probably get mad at her. And Malfoy did likewise. 

It was the night before the dance, when they met behind the Quidditch pitch. "Hey, are you going to that dance?" Malfoy asked, off-handedly. 

"Yeah. Not with anyone though. I might hang out with Hope and Matt though, if I wouldn't be getting in their way," Ginny said. 

"I don't think I'll go..." Malfoy said, looking up at the black sky, the first stars beginning to show up. 

Ginny looked at the ground. She was hoping that he was going to ask her to the dance, but she could only expect so much, though, couldn't she. 

"Hey, look. A shooting star. Make a wish," Malfoy said. 

Ginny looked up at the sky. _'I wish Mal - Draco would ask me to the dance...' _she thought wistfully, knowing her wish most likely wouldn't come true. 

"Did you make a wish?" Malfoy asked her. 

Ginny looked at him, then back up at they sky. "No."

  
  


Lavender and Parvati were in Hope and Ginny's room, looking through the girl's wardrobe. 

"To think, our little Hope is going on a date!" Lavender squealed, pulling out a crimson dress-robe and holding it out to Hope. She nodded, then handed it to her. "Get dressed in this, then come out so we can do your make-up," Lavender said, as Parvati pulled out a shimmering black dress-robe. 

"Ginny, change into this," she said, holding it out to Ginny, who took it, and began doing the same as Hope, who was undressing. 

Soon Parvati was fussing over their hair, while Lavender was applying the make up. 

When they were done, Hope and Ginny looked in the mirror. Both of them looked great. Their make-up dark and shadowy. 

Hopes hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, while Ginny's hung down, completely straight and silky looking. 

"I fee like a clown," Hope said, looking at her make-up closer. 

"You're just not used to wearing make-up. You look great," Lavender exclaimed, and Ginny couldn't help but agree. 

"Well girls, shall we go?" Parvati smiled. 

  


Ginny stood in the shadows, watching everyone dance. Hope and Matt couldn't keep away from each other, dancing even to the quick songs like they were slow. 

Harry and Hermione had danced quite a lot, Hermione and Ron only dancing once, and quite awkwardly, both refusing to look at eachother. 

Ginny had heard quite a lot of speculation about Hope and Matt. It had been the first time any of the students had seen a Gryffindor and a Slytherin dancing together. 

She couldn't help but be jealous. She had wanted to be the one who they looked at. Her and Malfoy. Malfoy and her. 

"May I have this dance?" Someone asked from behind her. 

She turned around slowly. "I don't think s -" She stopped when she saw who it was. There was Malfoy, dressed up great. He looked so handsome in his black dress-robe, with his hair hanging loosely to his ears, unlike his usual, slicked back appearance. 

She smiled. "I'd love to," she smiled. And this time she was sure. He smiled back. 

They walked onto the dance floor, her hand placed in Malfoy's, who was holding it up ((Think classical dancing style)). When they reached the center of the dance floor, he brought her hand up to his lips, and kissed her knuckles, drawing the majority of the gazes in the dance hall. Then the music started. First the violin solo, then the rest of the instruments joined in the melancholy tune. 

Then he rested his free hand on her waist, and she placed hers on his shoulder. They danced across the dance floor, spinning and twisting. 

She seemed to fit perfectly in his arms. Their faces moved closer together, both their eyes closing at the same time, and touched lips. Everything felt right in this moment. Like _this _is what it's suppose to be like. 

She pulled away slowly, savoring his taste. And her eyes were met with cold blue-grey eyes. 

She pulled away further, saw his blond hair. 

  


She realized something. His eyes weren't that cold. There was a warmth there. There was a life there. No. He didn't have Snake Eyes....

  


He had His Own Eyes. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: .... BAH!!!! Sorry for the OOCnessnessness...

Dark Kaira: Damn, was there a lot of it. 

Fred: And I wasn't mentioned again!

Kaira-chan: It's really really hard to write Malfoy in character in a fic like this .

Dark Kaira: Bah.... 

Kaira-chan; I hoped you all liked it, especially you GryffindorGirley. 

Fred: And please review ^__^


	4. Review Replies, Insparations, Dedication...

~~~~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~~~~~~

frankie: 

I'm glad you liked it ^_^ Yay!

  


Trinka:

Lol, you really think so O_o... I don't like how he does his hair *Shivers* Lol, I'll be sure to do that A.S.A.P.

  


~~~~~~~INSPIRATION~~~~~~~~~~

My and GryffindorGirlies many Harry Potter RP's together!!

  


~~~~~~~~DEDICATION~~~~~~~~~~

To of course, GryffindorGirlie ^-^ 

  


~~~~~~~THANKS~~~~~~~~~~

I'd like to thank _GryffindorGirly _for inspiring this story... however unreviewed it was ^-^;; lol

I'd also like to thank _death by caring_ for being the first person to review!!

And I'd finally like to thank _frankie_ and _Trinka_ for reviewing also ^-^

Oh, I suppose I should thank J.K Rowling for writing the wonderful books known as Harry Potter?? Yeah, I might as well.... ^-^ Thank you J.K Rowling, not like you'll ever waste your time here or anything...


End file.
